This Time Imperfect
by KingSoren
Summary: OS Kuro x Fye / Il suffit d'un chose, des fois, pour faire ressurgir des choses auquels on ne préfererait pas repenser. Un sourire, un rire. Juste un petit rien de tout les jours. Un petit rien qui fait cependant toute la différence.


Nouveau One-Shot cette semaine pour palier le manque de nouveau chapitre sur ma fic principale du moment, et puis aussi parce que cette foutu chanson me trottait dans la tête et que je devais en faire quelque chose sinon je devenais folle xD

La chanson **_This time Imperfect _**(oui j'ai un titre tres original) n'est d'ailleur pas à moi (non pas possible!!! xD), mais à AFI, et j'espère vous faire découvrir ou redecouvrir ce petit chef d'oeuvre dusquel je suis tombé en admiration xD

Bon autrement, pour cet OS, j'ai changer de corectrice, vu que Nini, était indisponible, alors un grand merci à **Nandra** d'avoir bien voulu me corriger mes fautes et de me dépanner.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture à vous et j'attend vos avis xD

* * *

Le ciel est gris ce soir. Emplis de nuages qui vont sans doute se décharger de leur pluie dans peu de temps. Et malgré tout, je reste dehors, malgré cette menace qui plane au-dessus de ma tête, une menace bien négligeable comparé à celle qui me poursuit. A celle qui nous poursuit, maintenant. Et tout ça parce qu'au final, ce petit groupe qui m'entoure depuis maintenant un long moment, je m'y suis attaché.

_I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,  
Forever haunted, more than afraid._

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du, pourtant. Je le savais plus que tout autre chose, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de me rapprocher peu à peu. Petit à petit, des gestes, des paroles, au début insignifiantes, juste une façade, faire croire que l'on est proche sans vraiment l'être, être là sans y être. Et au final, tout ça n'est plus un jeu. Tout devient sérieux, tout devient réel;

tout devient trop réel.

Et ce n'est plus un jeu. Ce ne sont plus juste des paroles, mais des mots, avec une importance, des gestes, des gestes qui comptent pour les autres. Un sourire.

Ce fameux sourire. Toujours là depuis le début. La seule chose immuable, qui est resté inchangé. La constante dans cette équation.

_Asphyxiate on words I would say,  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue._

Un sourire qui masque tout, qui efface tout le reste. Qui ne laisse a la place qu'un énorme vide, un trou que personne ne peut combler. Quelque chose d'insondable, comme cette nuit, comme ce ciel infini où ne se reflètent aucune lumière au travers de ces nuages qui semblent finalement s'éloigner.

Etrange comme le ciel est lui aussi imprévisible. Et devant lui, mon sourire s'efface tout seul. Comme si je me reflétais dans ce ciel sans étoile, sans aucun éclat. Aucune vie. Et toujours changeant.

Lunatique? Oui, peut-être. A peine un instant plus tôt, je parlai joyeusement avec les enfants, souriant toujours, et maintenant, je suis là, assis contre cet arbre, perdu dans mes pensées.

_There are no flowers , no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find._

Des pensées sombres, lugubre. Des pensées qui me reviennent à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Une ambiance qui n'est pas la mienne. Une ambiance dans laquelle je me sens de trop. Toujours. Je ne suis pas fais pour ce genre de vie.

Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai compris bien trop vite, bien trop tôt. Compris que la mort est la seule issue possible à tout être humain. Que la vie n'est qu'un long chemin empli d'épreuves pour n'arriver au final qu'à souffrir lors de cette séparation inéluctable.

Pourquoi se cacher la vérité? Pour souffrir encore plus? Non. Très peu pour moi, merci. J'ai assez donné. Ne pas m'attacher, ne pas aimer, ne pas souffrir.

C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de vivre. Seul. Encore et toujours.

_I'd show a smile , but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me_.

C'est comme ça que j'avais décidé de vivre. Jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. Il ne m'aura pas fallu longtemps pour me rendre compte que la solitude peut faire mal, elle aussi, des fois. Très mal. Je l'ai appris à mes dépend.

Tu me l'as appris à mes dépend. Car étrangement, tu as toujours su te trouver à coté de moi dans mes moments de faiblesse. Tu étais toujours à mes cotés, et je n'étais jamais réellement seul.

Une fois. Une fois, je l'ai été. Une fois ou tu étais loin, parti pour une mission quelconque. Et c'est là que j'ai compris. Que la solitude ne pouvait pas être un mode de vie. J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois là, à mes cotés, ce fameux soir.

Pourquoi ai-je repensé à mon passé ce soir là? Un mauvais coup du destin sans doute. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, je me suis pris à pleurer. Pas des torrents non. Juste quelques gouttes salées qui ont glissé le long de mon visage.

Et tu n'étais pas là. Pas là pour me réconforter, pour me prendre doucement dans tes bras. Pas me parler, ce n'est pas ce que je demande, non. Juste que tu sois là, avec moi.

_I cannot stay here, I cannot leave,  
Just like all I loved , I'm make believe._

Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Juste ta présence, qui suffit à m'apaiser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Des éclats de rire parviennent à mes oreilles et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire . Juste un peu. Mais un sourire quand même. C'est vrai qu'ils sont attachants, ces deux gamins. L'innocence la plus pure. Avant de les rencontrer, je ne pensais même pas que cela soit possible.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les aider, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais je ne peux pas. Les aider serai m'impliquer, et cela serait synonyme de m'attacher encore un peu plus, de resserrer les liens qui se sont crées. Et je ne veux pas.

Parce qu'un jour, je devrai partir, les quitter, pour les laisser se débrouiller seul. J'ai confiance, je sais qu'ils y arriveront très bien sans moi. Peut-être même mieux.

Et pourtant, j'aimerais y croire. Imaginer une seconde que ce voyage va durer, que nous pourrons tous rester ensemble jusqu'à… jusqu'à quoi d'ailleurs? Jusqu'à ce que mon passé me rattrape? Que tout le monde se fasse tuer par ma faute?

_Imagine heart, I disappear,_

_Seems…no one will appear here, and make me real._

Mais ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas rester. Que je ne peux pas rester. Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger en restant avec eux. C'est un risque trop grand à courir. Trop pour moi.

Je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité. Quand le jour viendra où il me retrouvera, je veux être loin d'eux. Loin de toi. Je veux juste être seul pour que personne d'autre que moi ne subisse la conséquence de mes actes.

Je suis le seul responsable, et je devrais être le seul à payer. Je devrais.

Je ne sais pas quand cela se produira. Demain, dans une semaine, dans un an. Qui sait? Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de m'éloigner d'eux. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être capable de reprendre cette vie de solitaire à laquelle je me destinais.

Je crois que je n'en serai pas capable.

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find._

Je replis mes jambes contre mon torse avant de les entourer de mes bras et de me perdre dans la contemplation du vide. Que dois-je faire maintenant? Quels options me restent-ils? Quelque soit le destin vers lequel je me tourne, je ne vois que du noir… partout.

Comment dois-je faire pour y échapper?

Un bruit de grincement se fait entendre dans mon dos, mais je ne l'entends pas, trop perdu dans mes élucubrations. Puis une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je sursaute brusquement avant de me retourner et de sentir tout retomber en une seconde.

Toute la pression que j'accumule disparaît, mes interrogations, mes peurs, mes craintes, mais espoir… tout, durant l'espace d'une seconde, se volatilise, purement et simplement.

_I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me._

Un instant où je ne ressens qu'un bonheur, humble, simple. Un bonheur léger, mais bien là. Un bonheur qui me suffit, juste un moment d'accalmie avant que mes doutes ne reprennent le dessus, que mon sourire se remette en place, sans pour autant réussir à cacher les sentiments que reflètent mes yeux.

Des sentiments que toi, tu arrive à percer. Je n'ais jamais su comment tu as fait. Dès la première fois, tu as tout de suite compris. Compris ce que je cherchais à cacher, ce que je cherchais à protéger.

Que je cherchais à me protéger.

Et devant cette expression que du déteste tellement, tu pose une main sur mon épaule. Pas méchamment, mais juste pour me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas la peine, que tu as compris que maintenant, je ne veux pas sourire.

Toi, tu ne me fais pas l'affront de me dire "Ca va passer", parce que nous savons très bien, toi et moi, que rien n'est plus faux. Que ca ne passera pas, que même si un jour, tout semble pouvoir s'arranger, un jour ou l'autre, tout reviendra, plus fort, plus puissant. Comme la marée montante qui cherche à submerger la plage.

Et alors que cette main enserre mon épaule, je laisse tout tomber. C'est étrange comme il te suffit d'un geste pour réussir à tout briser chez moi. Ce masque que j'ai mis des années à construire, à parfaire au jour le jour. Tu le brise d'un regard, d'une parole. D'un geste de la main.

_I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day , and sinks into my dreams.)_

Tu t'assois à coté de moi, et je ne te quitte pas des yeux. Un simple regard. Pas d'interrogation, pas d'avertissement. Je ne fais que t'observer. Et toi, tu agis comme si de rien n'était, t'asseyant juste à mes cotés avant d'enfin tourner ta tête vers moi. Et tu m'observe en silence, tout comme moi je l'ai fait à peine une seconde plus tôt.

Je sais que tu ne parleras pas de toi-même, que tu ne poseras aucune question. Tu attends que je parle de moi-même, que je fasse le premier pas. Tu attends que je sois prêt à me confier, tout simplement.

Et tu ne sais pas combien je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais en même temps, je ne sais pas si je serai moi-même capable de trouver le courage de me lancer. Avoir le courage de tout te dire, de voir l'expression de tes yeux changer, ton regard se faire plus dur pour que finalement tu t'éloigne de moi.

Toi qui es en quelque sorte le confident de mes silences, j'ai peur que tu me rejette. Même si j'ai peur de te l'avouer. Comme j'ai peur de t'avouer beaucoup d'autre chose.

_I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)_

Doucement, je viens me blottir contre toi. Tu ne me rejette pas, et tu me laisse venir me poser sur ton torse, ne me quittant pas une seconde des yeux. Je pose ma tête juste en dessous de ton cou, et je peux entendre résonner les battements de ton cœur, régulier, quoi que s'accélérant légèrement.

Je ferme les yeux, doucement, me laissant emporter, cherchant un répit dans cette chaleur qui commence à m'envahir. Et alors, je commence à ressentir de la fatigue, et par-dessus tout, une infinie lassitude.

Un épuisement que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusque là, comme si j'étais soudain vidé d'absolument toute ma force, de toute ma volonté. C'est comme si dans ce combat que je menais depuis des années contre moi-même, je commençais à perdre pied, à lâcher prise pour retomber inlassablement jusqu'au point de départ.

Un combat inutile que je dois recommencer jour après jour, minutes après minutes.

Je sens tes bras enserrer lentement mes épaules, comme si tu hésitais. Cela ne te ressemble pas pourtant. Mais toi aussi, tu as senti que ce soir, quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Que ce n'était pas qu'un simple passage à vide.

Et dans cette lenteur, tu m'offre un choix. Le choix de refuser ce que tu m'offre si j'en ai envie. De me laisser libre de mes actes. Mais je veux rester là… Je veux rester là, dans tes bras, dans ta chaleur.

_You don't care that it haunts me._

Si tu savais comme je souffre, comme j'ai mal de ne rien pouvoir te dire. J'aimerais tellement… Mais si jamais tu…

Je ne sais pas. Cela a-t-il tant d'importance pour toi? Mon passé te préoccupe t'il, va-t-il changer la façon dont tu va me regarder ensuite? Peut-être qu'a toi, cela est égal. Comment puis-je le savoir?

Je suis tellement perdu, tu sais? Perdu entre la réalité et mes fantasmes, entre le réel et ce que je m'imagine. Ce que je m'imagine… J'imagine beaucoup de chose. Beaucoup trop. Sur toi, sur moi. Sur ce qui se passerait si je te disais tout, sur ce qui se passerait si je continuai comme ça, en te laissant dans le noir, dans l'incompréhension.

Si tu pouvais comprendre sans que je te dise… Mais je sais bien que c'est impossible. Pour que tu sache, pour que tu comprennes ce que je ressens, je dois t'expliquer. Je le sais, tu le sais. Mais cela a-t-il un importance pour toi?

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,_

_Just these stark words, I find._

Machinalement, tes doigts commencent à caresser doucement mes cheveux, et je frissonne sans m'en rendre compte. Tant de petites attentions que tu me porte, au quotidien, sans que je ne m'en rende forcement compte.

Des paroles, des regards… C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte à quel point je ne pourrais plus me détacher de toi. J'ai envie de croire que toi non plus… Envie de continuer à rêver que tu as besoin de moi, toi aussi. Que je suis devenu quelqu'un d'important à tes yeux.

Est-ce le cas, Kurogane? Que suis-je pour toi? Ton amant? Un amant? Ou juste un amour d'une nuit, un coup d'un soir?

Je n'arrive pas à savoir. Je n'arrive pas à lire dans tes yeux. Dans ces yeux de feu qui se posent toujours sur moi avec tendresse, dans lesquels ne se reflètent aucune pitié aucun mépris. Juste… un besoin de protéger?

Est-ce vrai? Jamais je n'avais eu ce sentiment auparavant… jamais je ne m'étais posé cette question… Est-ce ce que tu recherche… me protéger?

Et d'un coup, ces bras qui entourent ma taille, cette main caressante dans mes cheveux, ces simples gestes prennent un tout autre sens.

_I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak_

Je relève des yeux interrogateurs vers toi et tu me regarde surpris. Que penses tu réellement… Je cherche des réponses aux travers de ces yeux, au travers de ces orbes de feu qui ont réussit à me faire fondre dès le premier contact.

Ce feu que j'avais peur d'étouffer. Le feu réchauffe la glace. C'est une loi immuable. Mais de même, la glace en fondant devient de l'eau qui éteint le feu…

Je ne voulais pas voir ton feu s'éteindre à cause de ma faiblesse.

Des peurs qui doivent se reflétaient sur mon visage, car ta surprise disparaît peu à peu pour laisser place à un faible sourire, se voulant rassurant. Ces sourires qui ne sont que pour moi, dont je suis le seul témoin, et l'unique destinataire.

Ces sourires qui ne se reflètent pas uniquement sur tes lèvres, mais aussi dans tes yeux.

_I'd share with you could I only speak.  
Just how much this, hurts me_

Ces yeux desquels je ne peux plus me détacher. De cette lueur dont je pense, dont j'espère avoir enfin compris la signification… Dis moi que c'est bien ça… Murmure moi que tu me protégeras, envers et contre tout, même si ce n'est qu'un mensonge…

Chasse mes peurs et mes angoisses, décrypte tous ces messages implicites que je t'envoi, comme des balises de secours, tel que mes mains crispés sur tes vêtements. Comprend moi, juste, sans que j'aie besoin de te parler.

Eloigne de moi cette souffrance et ces doutes inutiles.

J'ai besoin de toi, tu sais? Plus que je ne veux te l'avouer, plus que je ne veux le montrer. Jai besoin de toi comme jamais je n'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir devenir dépendant à ce point là… A quel point je pouvais aimer à ce point là…

T'aimer à ce point là.

_Just how much this, hurts me_

Tu embrasse mon front, doucement, tendrement, en resserrant ton étreinte sur moi, me forçant à caler ma tête dans le creux de ton cou en me murmurant des paroles douces à l'oreille. A peine un murmure, à peine audible, car nous savons que les mots ne sont que mots et qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre importance.

Que la seule chose qui compte sont tes bras m'enserrant comme si tu avais peur de me perdre, de ta tête perdue dans mes cheveux, cherchant à imprimer mon odeur, de tes mains, toujours caressantes, mais toujours attentives, faisant attention la moindre de mes réactions.

De ce regard que tu m'as lancé, que j'ai compris, cette fois. Que j'ai compris et qui me libère.

Qui me libère de tant de choses que je serai moi-même incapable de les citer. Mais je sens toute cette pression que j'accumulai, retomber, d'un coup, me laissant enfin respirer.

J'ai juste compris. Compris qu'entre nous, ce n'était pas un jeu.

Et alors, je ferme les yeux, souriant contre ta peau, d'un sourire réel et sincère. De ces sourires que je n'ais que rarement, que je ne fais qu'a toi, car tu es le seul capable de me donner envie de sourire.

Et dans un murmure, un souffle qui glisse su ta peau, qui vole jusqu'à ton oreille, je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire. Un mot. Je sais que tu comprends.

Je sais que tu me comprends.

_Just how much you..._

-"Merci…"


End file.
